


Of Demons And Sandcastles

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Sandcastles, children can be bloodthirsty little demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Maze and Trixie spend the afternoon on the beach. Trixie insists that they build a sandcastle. Maze adds some very Maze touches.
Relationships: Trixie Decker & Mazikeen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77
Collections: LuciferBingo





	Of Demons And Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt fill for the wildcard on my Luciferbingo bingo card. My chosen prompt is: beach.

Maze leaned back, cast a critical eye over her handiwork, and with a careful stroke of the knife removed one last protuberance that marred the perfectly smooth surface she had created. She nodded in satisfaction. The bastions of their fortress were now finished, the glacis sloped in the optimal angle to minimize the impact of cannons or catapults, while still making it difficult for any attacker to scale the defensive fortifications. Especially with the defenders at the top armed and prepared.

She cast a glance over their construction site. It was almost done. Trixie was putting the finishing touches on the tallest tower, painstakingly covering the top with a roof made from small pieces of driftwood. The moat surrounding their fortress was nice and deep, even if it only held muddy, wet sand instead of the lava stream that was supposed to be in there. But such were the limitations of the building site and materials. Maze had suggested getting some oil and setting it on fire, but that had been vetoed by the small human on the grounds of oil fires being gross and stinky.

So far, their afternoon at the beach was a success. They had splashed around in the ocean for a while, and then dried off and enjoyed the drinks and snacks Maze had carted there in a big cooler, resting comfortably on a blanket in the shade of their big beach umbrella. And then Trixie had insisted that they needed to build a sand castle.

Maze was aware that this was something humans did, though the details of the activity had never interested her. But if her friend wanted to do it, she was willing to go along with that. Trixie had explained the basic techniques carefully and patiently, handing out spades and buckets, and then she had started prattling happily as they worked side by side, spinning a tale of a kingdom by the sea ruled by an old king who only had one daughter. A kingdom constantly threatened by its neighbors the evil mer-folk, who tried to tear the castle down.

That had prompted Maze to suggest that the pretty fairytale palace Trixie had been planning should be changed into a fortress that could actually withstand such attacks. The girl had agreed readily enough, once Maze agreed that there still could be towers and balconies and courtyards and a garden at the heart of the fortress. 

As the building works progressed, so did Trixie's story. The old king died, leaving his daughter - who was a fierce princess who loved riding and fighting and knew how to run a kingdom - as his only heir. But there was an evil vizier who tried to force the princess to marry him, and a greedy cousin who tried to usurp the throne. The princess fought them both and won, but the evil vizier ran off to the mer-folk and made an alliance with them, and now the kingdom was preparing for their attack.

Maze was content to leave the storytelling to her friend, only adding the occasional suggestion - like the greedy cousin getting thrown off the highest tower during his last fight with the fierce princess, or the vizier being locked up in a dungeon under the castle until he managed to escape with the help of a corrupt captain of the guard - and concentrating mostly on ensuring that the castle's defense works were as strong as they were supposed to be.

She waited until her friend had placed the last bit of wood onto the roof of the tower, and called out, "I'm done with the walls."

Trixie came over to her and studied her work critically. "Very good. But we're not done yet. We need to get more seashells, and put them on the walls. Like this," The girl demonstrated with a few shells she had left over from her building efforts, pressing them carefully into the sloping walls so they stuck there.

Maze's brows drew together at this disturbance of her carefully smoothed fortress walls, but she held back comment and considered her friend's addition before understanding dawned. 

"Right. Hang the corpses of dead enemies from the walls of your fortress to strike fear and terror in the hearts of the attackers." She nodded approvingly, happy to see the small human include such classic military tactics into her fantasy world.

... Or maybe not. Trixie was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I just thought they would look pretty," she said in a small voice.

Maze cursed herself silently. The last thing she had wanted to do was hurt her friend's feelings. She was never going to understand humans, ever. Your fortress walls were there to repell attackers. Why the hell would you want to make them look pretty? And why was it pretty to stick the skeletons of dead molluscs to them? Humans. 

She forced down her irritation and tried to think of a way to soothe her friend's feelings, cursing herself again. She was no good at this. All these mushy emotions were alien to her, and she never knew the right thing to say in such a situation. Just as she was getting ready to stammer out some trite platitudes, Trixie's face lit up with a bright grin.

"Your idea is so much better! Yes! We will cover the walls with the corpses of our dead enemies and strike fear and terror into the hearts of the attackers!"

That cry drew shocked and concerned looks from a few nearby adults. Maze caught the gazes of the worst ones, smirking with an edge of malice in it. They looked away quickly.

"Come on, we've got to get more shells!"

Trixie was bouncing on the spot, holding out her hand to drag the demon to her feet. Maze accepted the hand, got up, and dusted herself off before following the excited young human in her search for the right mollusc corpses to decorate their fortress walls. She let out a quiet sigh of relief, glad to see her friend happy and eager to prepare their sand castle for a bloody battle. 

With a grin, she followed Trixie's example and started picking up seashells. Maybe she was getting the hang of this interacting-with-humans thing after all. This afternoon at the beach was certainly shaping up to be a success.


End file.
